how i joined fairy tail
by Eagle Dreamer
Summary: the story of how i joined fairy tail. i don't own fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Eagle Dreamer and this is the story of how I became a member of Fairy Tail. See, when I was little, I was always weaker than the other kids, so I spent a lot of time by myself, mostly reading or drawing. The other children in my village would mess with me and make fun of me. I didn't really care what they did to me. I was used to it. The only time I really got mad was when they messed with Tsikore (pronounced si-core-ey), the only person who was nice to me. She was nice to me. She bought me all kinds of things and let me sleep in her house when the weather was bad. She also taught me imagination magic. She told me," with this magic, anything you can imagine, you can make." I loved her like a mother. Then IT happened.

They came in the middle of the night. There was chaos. All around me, people were fighting and people were dying. I ran to Tsikore's house but it was on fire and she was dead on the ground in front of it. I was numb. I didn't want to believe my eyes. Then one of the invaders stepped on her and I just broke. I started to fight. I don't really remember anything after that. It's all a blur. The surviving villagers all said that I was like a demon, taking out invader after invader until they fled from the village.

I woke up the next morning and felt like my entire world had changed. I knew that I couldn't stay there for much longer. I remained at the village for another month and helped them to rebuild what had been destroyed and to build a great wall to surround the village and protect it from future attacks. Then I set out on my own with as little supplies as I could take from the village.

After about a week, I ran out of the energy cakes that my village had provided me and had to hunt for food. Unfortunately I wasn't very good at it and went hungry more often than not. I survived on plants and berries that I recognized to be day I smelled meat cooking and went to was a boy, about 15 or 16 years old. I was hiding from him but he saw me anyway and invited me to come eat with him. Since I hadn't had meat in a while, a cautiously accepted. It was very good.

After that we traveled together for a while. I learned that his name was William but he preferred to be called Bird for a reason that he refused to tell me. He had been born in the forest and his parents had died a few years before from a monster attack. I told him about my life and the attack on the village and he comforted me. One day we found a town called Aster. It was a small village but everyone still stared at us. We didn't have any money so we left the town quickly.

After we left Aster, we traveled east. We were going through a dark forest when we were ambushed by bandits who took all our supplies and left us for dead. We probably would have died but this guy called Guildarts found us and took care of us until we were better. Then Guildarts said that it wasn't safe for a couple of kids to be on their own and so we started to travel with him. He told us all about the guild that he was a member of. He let us help with some of the weak monsters that we came across and I got to perfect my imagination magic.

One day, Gildarts told us that he had finished all the missions that he had taken and that he would be headed back to his guild. He asked us if we wanted to join and I said yes automatically. Bird asked for a minute to think but then he said yes also. So we packed up the camp and headed for the town called magnolia.

After about two weeks of travel, we finally set eyes on magnolia. It was huge. When we got closer, the buildings started to move and form a hallway straight through the town. I was confused about why this happened but Guildarts explained that it was because of the magic he used. As we walked through town I found myself getting nervous because I hadn't been around many people in a long time.

Then I saw the guild hall and all my anxiety just melted away. I couldn't wait to see the inside. Then the doors burst open and two boys came flying out. One had pink hair and a scarf and the other was only wearing underpants. Guildarts yelled,"Natsu, Grey cut it out." They immediately sprang apart and ran up to Guildarts talking about how long it had been since they had seen him.

Then they noticed me and Bird. They asked if we were new members and Guildarts said yes so they pulled us inside to introduce us to everyone. This lady called Mira came up to us with a stamp and asked us where we wanted our guild mark and what color we wanted it to be. I wanted mine in dark blue on my left shoulder and Bird wanted his in dark green on his right cheek. Then everyone cheered and started drinking A LOT. And that is the story of how I joined Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review my stories.**


End file.
